The Meaning of her First kiss
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: What do kisses mean? What's so special about her first one? The first kiss is never forgotten, and to Naruto, it was a treasure, one that she loved and cherished. Her first kiss, secretly given, willingly stolen.  FemNaru/Neji slight onesided Itafemnaru


**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto**

**edited this a bit. minor mistakes corrected. **

* * *

><p><strong>The meaning of her first kiss.<strong>

The first kiss, no matter who it is will always stay in the memories, engraved and nailed, never to be forgotten.

It's something magical, surreal, like a dream.

What of the other kisses? What do they mean? Do they have the same meaning as the first? The very precious? No. It might be the same person giving them, but the slight magic, the hidden power behind the first kiss can never be repeated.

For Yamanaka Ino, kisses didn't matter. Throughout all her 17 year old life, she had a few boyfriends, all of them being crushes. Kisses where considered a part of the relationships, like holding hands and going to dates. Like an obligation. They didn't have much meaning to her. Nothing serious.

Even Sai, her current boyfriend and love didn't give much thought to kisses and meanings behind them. The blonde accepted that. It was how she understood it as well.

For Haruno Sakura, kisses meant flying away to a fairytale. Where she and her love would always be together.

That was what she thought when she was a gennin.

Sasuke never gave that kiss to her.

In return for her love, she got cold looks, glares and years later the intent to kill. She was lucky that Naruto had saved her.

Her view on life and death changed, her view of romance changed as well. But her wish to have the first, sacred kiss still stayed.

And one shinobi gave it to her.

Sabaku no Kankurou had captured her heart after he had become the ambassador of Sunagakure in Konoha, replacing his sister.

Her fairytale had come true. Since that day, all the kisses she received and gave meant the same thing. Her little heaven of true feelings and love.

Sabaku no Temari thought romance was useless. True, she blushed seeing handsome boys when she was young, but none of them had the spark which would have caught her attention.

Untill she met Shikamaru Nara.

The boy, younger then her and extremely troublesome in his own way caught her interest. Everything about him called her. His lazy demeanor, which most found unappealing, was incredibly alluring for her.

She liked it.

And she had openly said it a few years later, when both where mature enough to understand the seriousness of the situation.

And they had shared their first kiss.

It was a glorious sanctuary for the dirty blonde. And every kiss after that, gentle, possessive, fierce, you name it..all of it meant one thing to her. Freedom and condolence coated in love.

For Hyuuga Hinata, kisses meant nothing. She never did find someone to love. There was a time, where her teammate Kiba had sparked her attention, but that was a childish crush she outgrew. She wouldn't have been able to be with him anyway. She was the heiress and had obligations. Now, at 17, she was already married to a distant Hyuuga relative. He was young and very attractive. She remembered him worrying about her during the Pain attack. She liked him. He was a good person and a reliable friend. But there was no love.

Not yet.

But somewhere deep in her heart, she knew she would grow to love him. Their first kiss told her that. And every kiss after that as well. They reminded her of her fate, of her obligations and his love.

He was in love with her, she knew it.

For Tenten, love was something she wanted to stay away from as far as possible. Getting hurt once was enough.

When she was young, she harbored a crush on her classmate, Hyuuga Neji. But after they had been placed on the same team, he had rejected her harshly, without giving any reasons. But she knew. His eyes had betrayed his stoic look at that time.

His heart was already taken by someone else.

Throughout the years of knowing each other and fighting side by side, their whole team bonded like a family. She had forgotten about the white-eyed boy altogether and had started to view him as that of a brother.

Her attention was focused on her other teammate.

Rock Lee. It took her some time to notice his attractive and romantic side, but when she did, she was captivated.

And the kiss they shared in the training grounds told just that. She would even dare to say that the power of youth had caught up to her.

The kisses that followed, all meant one thing; pure and honest love.

Their relationship didn't go without changes of course, as she forced him to discard the green jumpsuit and wear traditional kimono like white and green top with simple green jounin pants. He really was attractive.

For Uzumaki Naruto, kisses meant everything. For a demon vessel, who had been hated all her childhood, a little love was like a spark of light in the darkness enveloping her.

She could count the kisses that where stolen from her on her fingers. And she cherished every single one of them, for to her, they each meant different things, which where important to her.

She still remembered how Shikamaru had pushed her when she was crawled on Sasuke's desk, glaring at him and trying to understand what was so good about him. She remembered their lips clashing together with a smack.

It couldn't be considered a kiss in many ways. But Naruto counted it. It meant everything to her. The friendship that started developing from then on, the rivalry, the happy go lucky moods they where in, their innocent childhood. That kiss meant acceptance from Sasuke, something she always wanted.

A few weeks after that, her kiss was stolen once again. At that time, she was sleeping lightly, half of her face hidden by the enormous white collar of her orange jacket. She had felt the soft, slightly feminine hand pulling it down. She had felt the velvet touch of his lips on hers.

The kiss meant understanding and compassion.

A kiss from an enemy.

She recalled her gaping expression when he had informed her that he was a boy.

His touch was gentle like a feather.

If he had lived, they would truly have become close friends. She knew she couldn't give more to him if that happened.

The chuunin exams started. That was the time she met him. The one who mirrored her own life, except his seemed to be a nightmare compared to hers.

Both demon holders, both ridiculed and unloved.

But Naruto had found her strength to live and forgive. And she had beaten it in him as well.

She remembered the air rushing past her as she propelled to the ground. He was falling as well. Both exhausted and tired.

That was the time she had explained to him the power of love and the strength it gave her. She even threatened him again if he dared to hurt her precious people again.

He had cried. A single tear that had made its way down his cheek.

She remembered standing up, her feet shaking underneath, barely having the strength to support herself. His siblings had come and where helping him up. He had just looked at her with sea green eyes filled with unknown emotion. His own feet carried him foreword. A hand reached out to grip Naruto's collar. He brought her to him and slapped his lips on hers, trying to savor the scent of the bonds she explained minutes ago.

A kiss of understanding and hurt. A chain that started deep and unbreakable friendship.

Yet, even years later she would have to admit, Sabaku no Gaara, even without knowing anything about love, could kiss well. Matsuri was indeed lucky to have been picked by him.

Her eyes glazed over as her mind picked up the last kiss that was forcefully taken from her. One that she wouldn't forget.

It had happened merely month's ago. She had been chasing Sasuke with the team, following the scent of his ripped shirt.

And she had stumbled upon him there, in the woods.

Uchiha Itachi.

Moments within their talk, she was slammed harshly against a tree, his large hand holding her down, pushing on her collarbone. She had a hard time breathing. Then he had loosened the grip and lowered his mouth to hers.

This was no innocent kiss.

She remembered gasping for breath but being denied as his tongue had slipped in her mouth, savoring her. It was intoxicating. She wanted to push him away.

Then she had felt chakra in her mouth and was forced to gulp it down. He had let her go then, stating that he understood why his foolish little brother was so obsessed with her.

Then, he had disappeared. His gift was used a few moths later, when he was resurrected. She was so thankful to him now. Without it, they would have been lost.

A kiss from the enemy/friend/villain. A kiss of trust and pure lust. She had felt it within him that day.

She shook her head, willing the thoughts to fly away. Hey cerulean eyes landed on Temari, who was walking beside Shikamaru, hands entwined.

The slight bump on her stomach made her smile.

She knew all of her kisses had deep meanings, but..

There was one, that she cherished the most. One that happened so many years ago. The very first kiss that was stolen from her. But there was a difference. She had let it happen.

She was three at that time, running away in tears, trying to hide from the glares of hatred. She had ran into the woods, all alone. She still remembered the darkness of the forest and the small gleam of white light illuminating the treetops. The moon had seemed enormous to her.

And she had heard crying. She remembered running to the voice, her pigtails flying behind her. Her smudged white t-shirt with the Uzumaki spiral glistering. Her short legs had carried her to a small clearing. Right in the middle of it stood a boy, a year older then her, wiping his eyes with his knuckles and crying his heart out.

She remembered asking him what was wrong. He had glared at her and stayed silent. But this was Naruto, even at three, she was very persistent. And the boy told her of his father's death. She remembered tears building up in her eyes as well as she had hugged the taller boy.

After staying like that for quite a while, he had pulled away and as a thank you, had hastily placed his lips on hers. The only explanation he gave was that he remembered his father doing that to his mother.

A kiss of gratitude. And love.

She could never forget him. He had clasped her heart from that day and wasn't letting her go.

She had fallen in love.

It had pained her to realize that he didn't remember or recognize her when they met the second time after the kiss. The Chuunin exams.

He had grown into a handsome boy, but his heart was so focused of hatred and revenge. She had willed to kick that idiocy out of him once and for all. She could see the difference in his eyes after she had defeated him in the final rounds. But he never got close to her. Only as a friend. And it slowly killed her.

Now, years later, now that the war was finally over, she still kept him in her heart and observed sliently from a distance.

Maybe she didn't have a 'red thread of fate' like her parents.

She focused on her surroundings as she made her way up the busy Konoha streets. The reconstruction was fast and everything was back in it's place, with minor differences.

Her long hair, for once out of the customary pigtails flow behind her in waves as the wind picked up. Her white and red cloak followed it's rhythm.

She smiled as the children, playing around on the streets.

It was so peaceful. Finally.

She took slow, calm steps towards the training grounds.

Her cerulean eyes had caught a whiff of pink in the distance. Sakura was there, most probably with Kankurou. She changed direction. There was no need to intrude.

Her feet halted. Neji was there, with his team. She wanted to change path's again, but they had already noticed.

He was standing there, with an unreadable look on his face again.

She felt her heart clench again.

Footsteps alerted her that someone was running behind her. She turned around.

It was a chuunin, a few years older then herself. His hand was at the back of his ead, rubbing nervously as he looked up at her.

Her eyebrows rose.

"I..er..Hokage-sama..so, Naruto-san, I have always liked you. Could we..go out on a date? Since you are single.."

The pink blush on his cheeks was enough to tell her he was serious.

Maybe, she could accept? For once, go out on a proper date. Maybe this would help her get over the love?

"I.." the words died in her throat. No matter how much she wanted it, she couldn't, her heart wouldn't let her.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist and jerk her back. Eyes widening, she started at the owner of the hand. Her breath hitched. It was Neji, and he was currently glaring at the poor chuunin.

"Whoever told you Naruto was single lied", he stated, not battling an eyelash. Naruto blinked, confused. But she really _was _single. What was going on?

The chuunin cowered at the glare and with an apology, fled the training ground.

Naruto jerked her hand back and narrowed her eyes at the jounin.

"What the hell, Neji! I am single, always was."

He slowly turned his head towards her. There is was again, that look. The unreadable mystery.

"Lie.", he whispered and grabbed her arms staring down at her eyes.

She couldn't look away. Those never-ending pools of lavender where making her lose all her focus.

"Have you already forgotten?", he demanded.

"Forgotten what!", she screamed, putting all of her hidden emotions and pain in it. Seconds later she felt his lips on hers.

A fiery kiss.

In her surprise she had gasped, unknowingly giving him what he wanted. He ravished her hungrily, like a beast, moving his tongue in swift uncontrolled movements.

He tasted of cocoa and vanilla.

Her favourite.

The kiss made her insides burn. Her eyes became dazed as her body refused to support her. She collapsed right into his waiting embrace.

The need to breathe pulled them apart. Both where breathing heavily. Naruto still could wrap up her mind over what just happened.

"Many years ago, when I was only 4 years old, I kissed a girl. Do you think I would do that to anyone? Do you know that I fell in love with her?"

Her eyes went wide, glistering with tears. He leaded down and kissed a tear away, gently stroking her whiskered cheek in the process.

"I thought you liked the Uchiha, that's why I didn't say anything. Then the war came up. But now..i have no reasons to come up with. I love you , Uzumaki Naruto, and I will not take no for an answer. Will you marry me?"  
>She stared dumbfounded at him. He was staring at her with utmost seriousness. Yet..there was a hint of…sadness as well. His eyes, for the first time in her life, she could read them. There was fear there, fear of rejection, and love, that lay naked in his eyes, for all the world to see.<p>

"I..am a jinchuuriki, Neji. Why woul you want to tie your life to someone like me? You don't know the dangers.."

Her voice was cut off as he placed a finger on her lips and lowered his forehead to touch hers.

"I don't care. Never did. No matter the difficulties, we will manage. I will do anything in my power to make you happy. Will you make me happy as well?", he pleaded in a soothing voice.

Tears slowly crawled down her cheeks as she nodded, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

Soon, his face adored a smile as well. He hoisted her up by the waist and started to twirl in circles, both their hair flying behind them and mixing in a chaos of brown and yellow.

The first kiss is never forgotten, and to Hyuuga Namikaze Naruto, it was a treasure, one that she loved and cherished. One that made her husband smile sweetly at her. One that made his eyes soften and reflect the feelings openly. One that made her giggle like an academy student as she rubbed her swollen stomach. One that made him happy and content as he placed a kiss on her stomach.

One, that will never be countered by all the other kisses they had shared, no matter how passionate.

Her first kiss, secretly given and willingly stolen.

* * *

><p><strong>review please :) <strong>

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.**


End file.
